Beige Holiday Carpet
Basic Information Beige Holiday Carpets are building blocks that resemble cubic boxes wrapped into grey knitwear. This block has 4 greyish beige sides and 2 sides featuring one large white star with a flowery greyish beige inner star on a greyish beige ground. The color of this carpet has a slightly more brownish tone than the slightly blueish tone of the otherwise very similar looking grey carpet. These carpet blocks are fire-proof. Beige Holiday Carpets can be used for building purposes and decoration. They were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Dark Beige Holiday Carpets, Grey Holiday Carpets and Dark Grey Holiday Carpets, also White Wood Chairs, White Wood Tables, Plaid Beds and the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 20th 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Beige Holiday Carpets by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 50 already crafted Beige Holiday Carpets and other crafted items in the shape of a bundle. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 7 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Beige Holiday Carpets cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Beige Holiday Carpet blocks for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Beige Holiday Carpets can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Beige Holiday Carpets from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Beige Holiday Carpets can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Beige Holiday Carpets to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for Beige Holiday Carpets would not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (7 stacks). The Recipe will then stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 8 Beige Holiday Carpets at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 2 blocks of Shredded Leaves, made from any type of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor. This does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * 4 Stone Rods, made from common grey Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * and 1 block of natural Snow, obtainable from many cold biomes like Taigas, Frozen Oceans, Frozen Deserts, snow-covered Tundras, snowy Mountain tops or snowy parts of Canyons How to use Beige Holiday Carpets can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Beige Holiday Carpets into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Beige Holiday Carpets can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Beige Holiday Carpets can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Building Block